Caprichos
by Raxe
Summary: Dino no se considera a sí mismo una persona caprichosa. No en momentos serios, al menos. Cuando debe ser el jefe, lo es. Cuando no… nadie puede reprocharle tener sus prioridades.


**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 **Caprichos**

 **Dedicado a: La única e inigualable, la que dice que mis dedicaciones son fomes y que les falta amor: Vale.**

* * *

Dino no se considera a sí mismo una persona caprichosa. No en momentos serios, al menos. Cuando debe ser el jefe, lo es. Cuando no… nadie puede reprocharle tener sus prioridades.

Pero hay algo con lo que se ha encaprichado más de lo que quisiera. De alguna manera siente que no puede seguir con su vida hasta que se cumpla. Es algo tonto, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo porque: 1) se trata de Kyouya, y Dino le ha tomado más cariño del que debería, 2) sabe que si no toma cartas en el asunto no sucederá por mucho que espere, 3) de verdad, de verdad quiere escucharlo.

¡Y no es un deseo cualquiera! Dino sabe que nadie lo ha logrado aún. Kyouya no llama a nadie por su nombre. Dino no tiene ni la menor idea de por qué, pero definitivamente va a lograr que pronuncie el suyo, aunque le cueste la vida -y eso no es una exageración; Kyouya va a querer morderlo hasta la muerte-.

Tal como esperó, Kyouya casi lo mata cuando se lo pide. Pero Dino no se rinde. La clave está en razonar con él de la única manera que parece ser efectiva: La fuerza. Así que lo reta a un duelo. No es como si hubiera tenido que insistir mucho, el guardián de la nube siempre está dispuesto a entrenar con él -o a intentar matarlo, depende de cómo se mire-.

Naturalmente, vencer a Kyouya no es fácil, pero Dino tiene más experiencia y fue entrenado por Reborn; no es precisamente una persona fácil de vencer. Además es su tutor, sabe cosas de él que probablemente Kyouya no espera que sepa, desde pequeños hábitos en la lucha hasta formas de persuadir.

Tras una tarde es esfuerzo logra salir victorioso de su lucha con Kyouya. Victorioso, no ileso. Pero su objetivo lo vale.

Hace que lo diga de inmediato, antes de que Kyouya pueda recuperarse completamente y decida que no ha perdido aún y que deben continuar su lucha. Desde su posición, con el brazo izquierdo del guardián de la nube sujeto por su látigo, su muñeca derecha sujeta por la mano de Dino y Kyouya a duras penas recuperando la respiración luego del golpe que Dino le dio en el estómago, lo presiona.

—Gané. Dilo.

Kyouya lo mira encolerizado, aún recuperando el aliento. A Dino no le cabe dudad de que el chico hubiera saltado hacia atrás, furioso, si Dino no restringiera sus movimientos. No le sorprende demasiado que en el furor de la lucha Kyouya haya olvidado porqué Dino lo retó en primer lugar, pero no le importa. Está demasiado emocionado.

—Dilo, Kyouya.

La batalla mental de Kyouya es evidente, pero Dino sabe cómo solucionarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?¿el líder del comité de disciplina no cumple sus promesas?

—Dino.

Dino contendría la respiración por más tiempo si su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

No esperaba en absoluto que escuchar su nombre saliendo de su boca fuera a causar tantos estragos en su mente. Ahora lo único que quiere es que Kyouya vuelva a decirlo. Si puede volverse adicto a algo con sólo una probada, definitivamente él se ha vuelto adicto a eso.

—Otra vez.

—Vete al diablo, Cavallone.

—Kyouya... vamos, por favor. Sólo una vez más.

Kyouya comienza a intentar librarse de su agarre. Dino lo libera. Después de todo Kyouya cumplió con su parte del trato.

Kyouya da por terminada la pelea y se voltea en dirección a la puerta de la azotea.

—La próxima vez te morderé hasta la muerte, Cavallone.

Dino suspira, luego piensa que, si van a volver a luchar, puede volver a obtener su nombre pronunciado por Kyouya como recompensa.

* * *

 **Más parejas porque parece que es mi talento. O quizá este manga alimenta mi multishipper corazón. Muy probablemente se deba a que encuentro muchos fanfics de Ships y casi nada de un personaje en específico o cosas por el estilo. Pero no me malinterpreten, amo las ships.**

 **¡Viva Kyouya!¡Viva Dino!**

 **Los amo .') merecen una carita tuerta, de esas que sólo le doy a las cosas que más me emocionan y/o adoro.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
